


Bloodsport

by sweet_fogarty



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Azgeda, Camp Jaha | Arkadia, Eventual Smut, F/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polis, Political Alliances, Political Marriage, Strangers to Lovers, Tags May Change, The 100 (TV) Season 4, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_fogarty/pseuds/sweet_fogarty
Summary: ❝"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦," 𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥."𝘕𝘰. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘷𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵."𝘏𝘦 𝘳𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳. 𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴. 𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘵, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘵."𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘮?" 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥. "𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦. 𝘞𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘤," 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥, "𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘐'𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶."❞─ 𝐋.𝐖. / 𝐞𝐱𝐜𝐞𝐫𝐩𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐚 𝐛𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐢'𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐞 #𝟏𝟗 (𝐯𝐢𝐚 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬𝐧𝐨𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝)[extended summary included)
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Bellamy Blake/Original Character(s), Bellamy Blake/Original Female Character(s), Bryan/Nathan Miller, Clarke Griffin/Niylah, Echo/Original Female Character(s), Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Raven Reyes/Original Male Character(s), past Clarke Griffin/Lexa - Relationship, past Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Kudos: 3





	1. Extended Summary

𝐀𝐅𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐃𝐄𝐅𝐄𝐀𝐓 𝐎𝐅 𝐀.𝐋.𝐈.𝐄. 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐂𝐈𝐓𝐘 𝐎𝐅 𝐋𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓, Skaikru and Azgeda have reached an impasse. Wanheda Clarke Griffin was the reason behind the deaths of members of the Azgeda army within the City of Light, and Ice Nation sees Skaikru as the bringer of it all. However, newly appointed King Roan has made a friend in the commander of death, and while Clarke Griffin was the reason so many died, she was also the reason so many lived. The weeks that pass see the clans both waiting on answers from their leaders, members of each being murdered every day. It isn't until the king's sister is brought in that solutions seem to be made.

Princess Raea kom Azgeda was an abomination to the radicals of her clan, born from both Ice Nation and their enemy clan, Trikru. However, Queen Nia had treated the princess the same as her four sons, and so Roan relied on his sister to help guide him as he learned to navigate the rough waters of regency.

When Raea arrives to Polis she proposes the clans fall back on the practices of their ancestors. Unity by marriage. While it seems to be a medieval contract both sides agree that a bond of such between two important members of each clan is collateral enough to ensure follow-through with the alliance on both ends.

What Raea does not expect is for her brother to choose her to marry the Skaikru's very on Bellamy Blake. And she definitely does not expect the world to start ending around them.


	2. 𝐢 | 𝐛𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raea arrives to Polis and helps solve an ongoing problem.

" **WE ARE COMING UP ON POLIS NOW,** ** _HAINOFI_** **,"** Atlan spoke, voice full of certainty and authority. Raea refrained from rolling her storm coloured eyes and nodded signifying that she understood.

Princess Raea was riding on the back of one of the Azgeda horses, having borrowed it from one of the fallen warriors. She rode between the horses of her closest (and only) friends, Atlan - an old lover from her adolescent years, her assigned knight - and Delphi - a girl she'd known her whole life and the royal healer. Raea's youngest brother, Rin, had his arms wrapped around her waist, asleep as they rode to the citadel.

"Your brother relies on your guidance far more than a king should," It was Delphi who spoke, a teasing tone to her voice. Raea agreed with a laugh, "Most men do, Delphi."

The two laughed, ignoring the scorned look adorning Atlan's face, and Raea let out a pleased sigh. The air around them was still, quiet due to the clans mourning the dead. After A.L.I.E. had been defeated that was all any clan seemed to be doing - mourning. Instead of following suit, Azgeda had been at the bargaining table with Skaikru for the past two weeks. Raea's older brother, King Roan, had sent Atlan back from Polis to retrieve her, his reasoning being that he needed her guidance.

It was no the first time since his ascendancy that Roan had needed Raea's guidance on a diplomatic level. Raea was the most level headed of his siblings (of course, their brother, Nati, had passed some time ago), and had always thrived in diplomacy, communication between the coalition. Normally Raea had no qualms about helping her brother, but after A.L.I.E. Raea was in no mood for negotiations, she wanted to help her people mourn, as they should be doing. Nevertheless, when the King calls the Princess must answer, which was why they were riding into the middle of a warzone.

When they arrived Polis was in ruins. Blood still stained the streets, the dead were in piles, the Azgeda army stood at the gates, surrounded the temple and guarded the tower. The citizens of Polis huddled quietly in corners, merchants kept their heads down, and the music that used to play loudly was nowhere to be heard. Raea kept her jaw clenched, knuckles whitening as she gripped the reins of her horse's harness tightly. Rin squeezed her waist, indicating that he was awake, and was saddened by the display before them.

Raea's mood quickly worsened as she saw who was welcoming her. Stood at the tower doors, dead centre of the guard, was Echo. Had you asked when they were children than Raea would have spoken proudly of the woman, lovingly even. But as they grew older Echo became colder, angrier. Echo's insecurity showed as jealousy, envy, and she loathed the princess who did not share one-hundred-percent Azgedian blood. When Raea had found Echo and Atlan in bed together she was not surprised, only hurt. Atlan had spent the next two years making up for his actions, where Echo only used it to manipulate and inflict pain upon the princess.

"Raea, you're late," Echo stated menacingly, her eyes squinted as she glared towards the princess. " _Haihefa_ waits for no one."

"My brother waits for no one _but me_." Raea corrected as she jumped off the back of her horse, reaching up to lift her brother off as well. Rin held Raea's hand tightly as guards passed to take their horses, Atlan and Delphi flanking their sides as Echo beckoned them forward.

" _Haihefa_ and the Skaikru delegates wait for you in the dining area," Echo informed icily as they stood in the elevator. "Atlan will have Delphi place your things in your chambers and they will escort Rin to his as well. You are required immediately."

The ascent to the top of the tower was painfully slow, and Raea withheld a dramatic sigh of relief as they reached the top floor. Kneeling in front of her brother she ran her fingers through his sand-coloured girls lovingly, "Atlan will guide you to your room, Rin, I'll come straight to you when the meeting is adjourned."

Rin responded with a hug, waving goodbye to Echo along the way before it was just the two of them. Echo did not attempt conversation, which Raea was grateful for, as she opened the doors to the dining area. Conversation stalled and the nine heads spun around to face the princess as she stood at the head of the table.

"Skaikru," Roan addressed as he stood and made his way towards Raea, "this is my sister, Raea kom Azgeda, she will be aiding us with our alliance."

Raea grinned largely, jumping up to wrap her arms around her brother's neck. Roan wrapped his arms around her torso, spinning his sister around in a circle before placing her back on the ground. When she looked back towards the others she found an older man stood in front of her. He was taller than she was, a greying beard and long brown hair. His eyes held wisdom and years of hardship.

"Princess, it is an honour to meet you," he spoke in a voice that screamed diplomacy and Raea guessed he was their leader. She smiled, accepting his greeting as they gripped one another's forearms. "I'm Chancellor Marcus Kane, leader of Skaikru."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Marcus," Raea spoke with a smile, her voice kind but hardened to prove she was not to be underestimated. Kane smiled once again, turning and opening his body towards the rest of the table where the four other Skaikru members had moved towards them.

"This is our healer, Abby Griffin," he introduced, and Raea greeted the older woman with the same smile, "Our former Chancellor, Thelonius Jaha," a man with dark skin and a grey beard greeted her jovially.

Next was a young man, no more than three years older than Raea, with dark curls and tanned skin. He had freckles spanning over his nose and a hard-set jaw. "Bellamy Blake, Commander of the Guard," Raea approached, gripping his forearm and smiled the same as she had with the others. Bellamy did not smile back and instead settled on a resolute nod of his head, the corners of his lips twitching upwards only momentarily. Raea found herself smiling a little wider, glad that someone was not afraid of offending her, and did not take to skirting around potential threats.

"And this is Clarke Griffin," Kane introduced the final girl with a voice filled with pride. The girl walked forward, kinked blonde hair and electric coloured eyes. She had a diplomatic smile but her forehead was stained with worry lines.

Raea stepped forward, but the room had noticed the shift in her energy, and Roan tensed from where he was stood behind them. Raea gripped the girl's arm harshly as she spoke, "Wanheda, you killed my brother."

The tension only grew, Bellamy reaching forward and pulling Clarke behind him, the Skaikru delegates now standing around the girl. Clarke, however, pushed forward so she was standing in front of Raea again, though she was looking at Roan in confusion.

"Nati was sixteen years old, and you killed him while trying to escape from Roan when he was bringing you to _Heda_ Lexa." Raea explained, her voice dangerously low. Clarke looked guilty and angled her head down. It was Roan who spoke, his hand gripping his sister's shoulder as he stared her in the eyes, "Nati died a warrior's death, _Sonchada_ , and Wanheda is our saviour. She ended the City of Light, our plight with her is no more."

The room expected Raea to lash out, used to the feral and vengeful nature of the grounders. Raea, however, did not enjoy holding grudges (Echo being the exception) and nodded, blinking back her tears as she stepped towards Clarke once more, ignoring the Blake boy who stood alert, and reached her arm out once more. Clarke accepted the gesture hesitantly but was pleased when her grip was gentler than before. Raea smiled softly, "The City of Light took my youngest brother, Rin, and had you not killed A.L.I.E. he would have killed himself trying to get me to take the key. Let bygones be bygones, _Klark_ _kom Skaikru_."

The tension cleared, and the group sat. Kane and Roan sat at the heads of the table, Skaikru on one side and Azgeda on the other. Raea sat beside her brother, across from Clarke, and Roan's war delegates sat beside her. Raea licked her lips as she stared down at the food on her plate, having not fed for a day, and began eating as the group resumed their talk of alliance and strategy.

"If you agree that an alliance is smart then why not just leave it at that?" Raea was broken out of her daydream by Jaha, who spoke directly to Roan. Roan looked exasperated, and from what Raea had heard from Atlan, they'd been over this quite a few times.

Echo was not as patient as Roan though, "We have had this exact conversation every day for the past _two weeks_." Echo's hands slammed against the table and Raea rolled her eyes as her glass fell over and emptied on the wood. Echo glared Jaha down, " _Ai haihefa beja, Ai beja daun kom Yu, put Disha chichplei kom chilnes gon rest. Em ste gou gon war_."

" _Hosh op, Echo!_ " Roan exclaimed, following Echo in slamming his hands on the table. Raea sighed, tilting her head towards the sky as she breathed out. Her brother was impatient, and Echo always seemed to edge on his nerves. "We have been over this already, Skaikru has proven themselves unreliable allies on multiple occasions. We need to be able to ensure that you will uphold your end."

"I agree," Wanheda said, her voice complying and reasonable, "so name your price."

"We want guns." One of the war delegates spoke and Raea rolled her eyes. Pinching the bridge of her nose she spoke for the first time since they'd all began dinner, "Us having guns does nothing to solidify an alliance, _gona_. We cannot broker a truce of peace by bargaining weapons of war."

The room silenced everyone, looking at her. Echo seemed annoyed as usual, but Skaikru and Roan all looked at Raea with an expression of intrigue. Jaha held his hands together on the table, "What do you suggest then, Raea?"

Echo growled, surprising everyone (especially Raea), "You will address the princess by her title or not at all."

" _Chil au, Echo_ ," Raea chastised with a roll of her eyes. She turned herself towards Clarke, knowing that she needed to propose a solution to her and Roan. Kane could pretend to be their leader all he wanted, but it was Wanheda who had the final call. Roan spoke up, "what do you suggest then, _Sonchada_."

The group watched as the princess tied her eyebrows together in the center of her forehead, her eyes distant making it clear she was in deep thought. Raea stood, her hand moving to touch her lips as she paced lightly behind where her brother was seated. And then suddenly, as if she'd had an epiphany she stopped, leaning against the table with her hands planted on the wood between Clarke and Roan.

"Peace treaties have a history of being unsuccessful with Azgeda. Ice Nation feels no sense of loyalty to the other clans, in order for loyalty to surpass one must be a _member_ of Ice Nation." Raea spoke, only for Echo to snarkily butt in, "I'm sorry but unless you haven't heard, Skaikru does not have Azgeda blood."

"Obviously," Raea spat back before she returned her gaze to the two in front of her, "There are two ways to be Ice Nation. By blood, or by marriage." The people at the table seemed to grasp where she was going and Abby cut in, "We're just supposed to wait for a Skaikru to fall in love with an Azgeda?"

"No," Raea explained biting down on her bottom lip, "before _Praimfaya_ our ancestors would make diplomatic unities between nations. You choose one member of each clan - a member of high esteem - and unify them as one in front of the masses. This creates a sort of collateral, Ice Nation are incredibly loyal to their clan, and in the past has shown unity when one member weds someone of a different nation. This would make that couple half Skaikru and half Azgeda, it would be a public display of unity. Of _peace_. We would start this alliance not with war but with _gedanes_."

"Isn't that an exceptionally medieval concept?" Abby questioned once more and the room murmured in agreement as she continued, "I mean we're just going to tell someone they're being forced to marry someone?"

"You're right, it is," Raea relented, "but if we all agree that this is a smart strategy then we will ensure that it is one of us that is chosen. _Skaiheda_ Kane will pick a member of Skaikru that is _in this room_ , and Roan will do the same with Azgeda. If we all agree then we all accept that we may be chosen. For the better of our people."

The room was silent and the moments that followed seemed to drag on forever. Raea moved to sit back in her seat and accepted the newly filled glass of wine from Kane. Everyone appeared deep in thought but were broken out of it when Clarke spoke, "Okay, if we agree then we are agreeing to two people _in this room_ getting chosen by their own leaders. Now, all in favour, raise your hands."

Slowly, everyone began to raise their hands, Roan then Raea, Clarke than the two war delegates. Kane and Jaha, followed by Echo and soon they looked towards the last two members - Bellamy and Abby. Bellamy looked down the table towards his friends, landing on Clarke. The blonde nodded towards him with a small smile and the man sighed, raising his hand. Abby, seeing that she was the only one bit down on her lip, running her hands over her face before raising her right in the air. Clarke breathed out as she lowered her hand, "then it's settled."

"Kane and I will discuss with our trusted members and tomorrow we will come to a decision together. We will announce this to Polis tomorrow, after dinner." Roan stated with finality before he stood and left the room. Everyone followed slowly until the only ones who remained in the room were Raea, Clarke and Bellamy.

"You think this will work?" It was Bellamy who asked, and when Raea looked up she saw that he was looking at her. She shrugged and bit down on her lip once more, "it's all we've got."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai haihefa beja, Ai beja daun kom Yu, put Disha chichplei kom chilnes gon rest. Em ste gou gon war. = My king please, I beg of you, put this talk of peace to rest. It is time for war.
> 
> Sonchada = Girl of Light
> 
> Hosh op, Echo! = Silence, Echo!
> 
> Gona = Warrior
> 
> Chil au, Echo = Calm down, Echo
> 
> Gedanes = Unity
> 
> Skaiheda = Sky Commander


End file.
